Neurostimulation, also referred to as neuromodulation, has been proposed as a therapy for a number of conditions. Examples of neurostimulation include Spinal Cord Stimulation (SCS), Deep Brain Stimulation (DBS), Peripheral Nerve Stimulation (PNS), and Functional Electrical Stimulation (FES). Implantable neurostimulation systems have been applied to deliver such a therapy. An implantable neurostimulation system may include an implantable neurostimulator, also referred to as an implantable pulse generator (IPG), and one or more implantable leads each including one or more electrodes. The implantable neurostimulator delivers neurostimulation energy through one or more electrodes placed on or near a target site in the nervous system. An external programming device is commonly used to program the implantable neurostimulator with stimulation parameters controlling the delivery of the neurostimulation energy.
While modern electronics can accommodate the need for generating stimulation energy, the capability of a neurostimulation system depends on its post-manufacturing programmability to a great extent. For example, a sophisticated neurostimulation program may only benefit a patient when it is customized for that patient, and stimulation patterns or programs of patterns that are predetermined at the time of manufacturing may substantially limit the potential for the customization. Limited types of customization can be performed for the patient in a clinical setting, but the patient may desire additional changes to the location, intensity, duration, or type of stimulation after the clinical encounter.